


the man with all the answers

by templefugate



Series: The Many Adventures of Edward Nygma [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Various looks into the life and psyche of a one Edward Nygma.
Series: The Many Adventures of Edward Nygma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	the man with all the answers

**Author's Note:**

> My 2020 New Year's resolution was to write more fics about my favorite characters. Who better to start with than dear old Edward?
> 
> This chapter technically takes place in the BTAS verse but could apply to others. Some one-shots will be more canon verse specific than others.
> 
> There might be ships in later chapters or there might not. It really depends on what whims come to me.
> 
> Characters that definitely will appear:
> 
> Enigma, Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Query, Echo, Oracle, Batman, Harley Quinn, and Edward's father

His pills are green. Running them between his fingers, the circular tablets barely larger than dimes, he tries to place the shade. They're by no means the garish color of astroturf, but they couldn't be called lime or emerald by any stretch of the imagination.

Seafoam?

Holding it up towards the light, he squints. No, not that. Unless his eyes are already giving in, he can strike mint off the list as well.

What's left?

Is that a stupid question? Probably. But it bats away against his brain all the same.

When he next checks the clock, nearly half an hour has passed him by. There's a pounding between his temples but still nothing to show for it.

He holds one up, sniffs it, then pulls it back. "140-4819" is printed across the back, so small that the numbers practically blur together. His grip loosens slightly, just enough for it to slip from between his thumb and index finger. He grabs another, turning it over once, twice, thrice. Again and again and again until the scratches across its side are all but burnt into the space behind his eyelids.

And the shade...

The answer will come to him if he doesn't find it first. He puts it down, closes his eyes, and rubs the side of his forehead.

Such a striking shade of green...

Whatever its hue, another question follows. Just whatever would possess Dr. Leland to think he'd actually take it?


End file.
